


A Pinwheel's love for star

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of feelings, M/M, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: "I want you in my life Jihoon. I don't want to label what you feel for me or what I feel for you. This is not just friendship, this is not a bro looking out for another bro. This is, however more than love, more than lust. At the end of the day, when I come home I want to see your face. I want to see you me being a star on the stage and I want to see you achieve your dreams."





	1. Jihoon

'I can hold you close, you will feel warmer.' 

Jihoon chuckled. 'You are a burning star, Kwon Hoshi. Burning stars are too hot to handle.' 

'Are you calling me hot?' Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner, pulling off a resisted chuckle of amusement from Jihoon.

Their hearts are at ease but Jihoon's ready to refute, because what is this twinge he is feeling in the bottom pit of his chest, refusing to let go and even if at times, it's willing to go, Jihoon's unable to let go because he fears its disappearance.

'It's nice- to see you after a long time.' Jihoon said, looking up at the afternoon blue sky.

It's calm, beautiful and fluff of white clouds are barely lingering, moving instantly, in the blink of his eyes- just like how time runs faster than it should. 

'Yeah, it's nice.' Soonyoung echoed. 

They both have their legs straightened out, in a quiet place admist the knee length grown grass, mostly golden and few green, here and there. Every time the wind blows, the duo silently relish in it. 

'I-I thought you wouldn't want to see me.' 

Soonyoung quietly said, his dark red hair getting sweeped by the early evening breeze. His snap back is laying on the ground, collecting dirt, purposelessly and Jihoon looks else where. 

'Why would I not?' He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 'I promised to meet you, did I not?' 

The sun shines too brightly out of nowhere, bleaching their visions. 

Jihoon remembers them, in the same place where they rolled over one another, throwing weak punches and simply taking naps in open fields. It didn't protect them from the burning sun, because that's what they wanted- to blend in with the multitude of colors and explode with happiness. 

'You did...' Soonyoung draws out, voice going quiet. 

A hand encompasses Jihoon's on the soil ground, the touch warm and  _burning_. The lack of skin contact over the years is what might be the cause of it- Jihoon tells himself. 

'Leaving this place wasn't easy.' Soonyoung says, eyes distant- somewhere far at the sky. Jihoon sees how the daylight paints Soonyoung's face with bright golden hue, the tips of his hair gaining an orange tint, making the other look all the more ethereal. 

It is unfair. Unfair to suffer in silence. 

'I know.' Jihoon pacifies him- or he at least tries. He recollects the sobbing mess Soonyoung was, hugging everyone in the neighborhood, kissing his parents multiple times. 

But none of them were broken inside like Jihoon was. He didn't tear up, nor did he comfort Soonyoung. Just standing there, he extended his hands out for a brief hug and his heart crumbled into pieces, knowing probably that would be the last time they hug as best friends. 

Because in course of time, Soonyoung will become the Nation's Best dancer, an icon- and Jihoon, a mere Busan boy, will become a music teacher. 

And boy, he was correct. 

Soonyoung became Hoshi- a star, and Jihoon's just a Jihoon. 

The sky turns cloudy and Jihoon looks up, wondering why the clouds pass away so quickly. Is it because of the wind? So wind and sun are friends? 

'You are still the same, looking at the sky all the time.' 

_They always stay with me, no matter wherever I go._

Jihoon bitterly thinks. 

'They are fascinating.' He says instead. Soonyoung's yet to let go of his hand. Not that he's complaining but it evokes too many memories he managed to bury in the deepest pits of his mind. 

When his senior high classmates enjoyed a colorful life, Jihoon saw monochrome, the emptiness, the void- because Soonyoung who became his serendipity, blooming like molds in the crevice of tight rocks one day, disappeared from his vicinity, just like that. 

When phone calls reduced to messages, and when messages reduced to nothingness, the feelings faded away- or so he thought. 

'Am I not fascinating?' Soonyoung asks, looking at him through his eye lashes. 

'You didn't change either....too corny like the old times.' Jihoon said with a mild chuckle.

Except that, Soonyoung changed for better. He became the biggest star of the nation, a dancing icon who appeared on cover pages-  the cover pages Jihoon had stacked in a separate shelf of his room. At times, he shows that to his students, who all go fan-girling over him. 

'I'm still the same.' 

Soonyoung says silently, clutching Jihoon's hand. 

A lone butterfly roams in air, before them, painted in purple and black. It flutters its wing and looks unsettling, probably looking for a place to land. 

Jihoon never thought he would relate to a butterfly so much. 

A small line, that separates friendship, admiration and-

'Why don't you come to Seoul?' The dancer asked, scooting towards Jihoon. 'There are so many nice schools there, it's always busy and bustling, besides I will be there too.' 

Jihoon's father passed away six months ago. His mother died years before his father was diagnosed with lung problems. Life wasn't pretty and peaceful, but he's glad that he some how kept his parents happy with his presence until their last breaths. 

Except for a handful of friends and his students, Jihoon has nothing left in Busan. 

Seoul might call him, but Busan keeps him peaceful. 

'I guess there's no reason to leave Busan.' Jihoon says. Soonyoung looks pained at that. 

'I saw your performance.  _Touch me_ , is it? It sounded so  _you_.' Jihoon told with a wide smile. 

Against his better judgement, Jihoon stayed up at night, nervously refreshing the Youtube page for the release of the song. He would be lying if he said he didn't participate in quite few streaming parties. 

'You liked it?' Soonyoung's eyes are filled with genuine curiosity. 

Jihoon chuckled at that, always the same inquisitive, -eager for reactions at times. Soonyoung's very much in love with what he's doing. The number of dance shoes he had worn out can't be counted with two hands. 

A hard working person, smart, funny, handsome- and just happened to be Jihoon's type. 

'I loved it.' Jihoon feels like he lifted a weight off his chest. 

Soonyoung gives him the brightest grin, the one that blinds him more than the shining sun itself.

'I'm glad.' His dancer friend sounds giddy. 'I wondered what you would say when I made the choreography.' 

Jihoon's heart is filled with warmth at that. He knows that he will be the last person Soonyoung would be worked up with when he has the whole responsibility of producing the song before him. But he takes whatever he's offered, at the moment. 

The butterfly has disappeared and Jihoon mildly ponders about it for a while. 

'Do you think you can come to Seoul?' 

Jihoon doesn't know how to answer that. 

'I-I- _why?'_

Soonyoung stared, the looming clouds clearing away in the sky, offering the dancer's skin a beautiful glow. Soonyoung always had appeared beautiful in his eyes. 

'You can be with me.' 

Jihoon wanted to laugh. That's the thing he does whenever he feels sad. 

'Say Soonyoung, do I really get to be with you?' 

Soonyoung bristled at that. 'Why not?' 

'You can't be serious. I know how idol life works. Your time ain't yours, Soonyoung-ah. I don't want to interfere and be a burden to you.' 

Jihoon says, close to tears. He is the vast sea of Busan and Soonyoung is the shining star of the sky, they don't have the luxury to be at arm's distance. 

_I can evaporate and come to you as clouds but even then, I can't be with you all the time. The wind of time will move me away from you._

Soonyoung has his own set of friends there or that is what Jihoon assumes. And Jihoon, is not looking at Soonyoung just as his friend. 

He doesn't want give his best friend a reason to not meet him anymore, as if them meeting is not scarce already. It's better to be a distant memory than a hated forefront thought. 

He sees Soonyoung's jaw tighten at his words. 

'I didn't drive all the way from Seoul to hear you telling me this, Jihoon.' 

_I wanna say more things. Many more things. But I'm not meant to say it- or you are not meant to hear it from me._

The dancer wears his snap back and he gives off the vibe similar to the ones he represent in his dance practice videos he posts. 

'Your fans are saying you're having a bald spot which is why they think that you wear snap backs all the time.' Jihoon says to lighten the mood, deliberately annoying his dancer best friend.

Soonyoung at this point would mock his height, or sometimes go as far as calling him a " _tall midget"_ but he remains silent, so out of character. 

'You are not a burden to me, Jihoon.' Soonyoung whispers, his side profile not even coming close to what the professional photographers toil to project. 

Soonyoung is such a gemini- a clown when fun times call and a king when his stage calls for the dancer in him. 

_I don't want to be your burden, Soonyoung. People change, people change all the damn time. I don't want you to regret calling me to Seoul even for a second._

'When are you leaving?' Jihoon asks. 

Soonyoung sighed, turning to look at his car parked at the side. 

'Whenever we are done with this conversation.' He said, looking directly at Jihoon. '-I-I mainly came to talk to you,spend time with you, preferably take you back with me to Seoul.' 

The sky turns its shade a little more yellow, a tint of orange bleeding in through. 

'It's not that easy, Soonyoung.' 

_As a sea, I can only hold your reflection -but only a sky can contain you. I'm not your sky._

'Why not?' Soonyoung asked, exasperated. 

Jihoon smiled at the same look he received when he refused to enroll in Seoul Arts college. His family was in the verge of breaking with health issues and Busan seas were clutching on to his ankles tightly. 

'I can't go to Seoul, you know why.' 

Surprisingly, his answers were the same, both the times.

He couldn't go to Seoul the first time around, because he had a reason. His family. 

The second time around, he has no reason to go and that's a good reason to not to go. 

 

 

That evening when the blue unfamiliar car drove out of the path leading to the field, Jihoon stood there with a small smile, hands in coat pocket. Breeze of the dark summer sky gently ruffles his hair, and from a distance around, he could see young kids playing in the street, their screams and  fun filled atmosphere reminding him of his childhood with Soonyoung. 

Jihoon's happiness is not out of his reach.

He spots a poster. A poster that has Soonyoung striking his signature dance move from his latest single. 

Jihoon's happiness is definitely not out of reach. 

It may appear far away, like all the stars seems to be. Well, indeed, it is far away. But his eyes can find him from his bedroom window, from a bare field -from anywhere he is. 

Soonyoung is not out of reach. 

And he doesn't need Soonyoung to be in his reach. 

Dancer Kwon Hoshi has nothing to do with Music teacher Lee Jihoon.

Music teacher Lee Jihoon has nothing to give to Dancer Kwon Hoshi.

It's better to be this way, he reckons. 

'I'm glad.' Jihoon says to no one. 

 


	2. Soonyoung

"And that's a wrap!" 

Soonyoung claps in an encouraging manner, bowing down to his back up dancers as they leave one by one. 

Times when his dance shoes doesn't make a screeching noise against the shiny floor, times when his muscles don't cooperate the bass from the stereo, times when his show business look lack luster- he blames it on one thing.

That his heart is some where else. 

 

'Hoshi!' 

 

He turns to look at the approaching figure.

It is his friend, Lee Seokmin. An iconic singer of the nation who works under the same label as his. He's loud, funny, innocent and a kind hearted sunshine, his boundless smile capable of lighting the whole room. 

'Yeah?' 

'Joshua hyung wants to see you. I think it's about your next digital single.' The singer said, patting Soonyoung's shoulder. 

'Are we making any changes in it. I almost finished the choreography.' Soonyoung whispered, ruffling his own hair. 

Seokmin shrugged, walking away in another direction as Soonyoung blanks out in the middle.

 

Out of nowhere, he remembers lazy afternoons spent in his dingy bedroom, Jihoon writing notes as he meddles with the chords of guitar. Soonyoung would listen with his eyes half closed, mentally making up moves in rhythm to it. 

He always saw Jihoon in a spot light. 

 

He moved robotically to the studio, finding Joshua playing with his phone. Not that it is a rare sight, but he wasn't expecting to see the elder  _this_  unwound. 

'Hey!' Joshua chirped, motioning Soonyoung to sit opposite to him. He now can kind of guess where this is going. 

'Is _your_ Jihoon willing to come to Seoul?' 

Soonyoung shook his head, eyes trained on his own dance shoes. This is his eleventh pair since he moved to the city. 

Joshua's face fell at that. 

'I didn't break it to him. It would sound so selfish, but at the same time I'm worried for him. He-He literally has no one there.' The dancer exasperated. 

 

Soonyoung knows that's not the only reason why he is troubled. He needs his heart back. Or at least the man who has it. 

 

'It is not about being selfish, Soonyoung. What you -you do is not like that at all! Even if you feel like that, Jihoon on the other hand will appreciate it. Words that are needed to be heard must not be held back.' 

Joshua is right. Soonyoung should have been more open with Jihoon. 

 

But the look in his eyes, the way he stared at Soonyoung like he's some distant entity caught him off guard. The glassy orbs that usually projects familiarity were not there. 

He sounded so bitter just at the prospect of moving to Seoul. 

 

'What if he doesn't want to leave Busan?' 

Joshua smiled. 'Will you move to California just because I request you to do so?' 

Soonyoung shook his head. 'How can I go when I have no reason or a valid explanation?' 

'There you go!' The producer leaned back on his chair. 'You just answered your own question.' 

Soonyoung blinked. 

He did. He did find a solution. 

'Am I worthy enough, hyung?' A new wave of doubt rises. 

 

Jihoon has always been a solid anchor for him. They are too different to come close together. Sharing same classes since elementary school, mutual indifference blooming to inquisitiveness, understanding inherent characteristics that makes them distinctive and finally, the interests that bonded them together. 

Their love for music and dance. There lied their interest. 

 

'He spent almost a decade with you.' Joshua reasons out. 'Yet, he let you go of you to chase your dreams with a smile on his face. That sounds quite unconditional to me.' 

 

Soonyoung dares not to use the four letter word. 

He is not in denial. But that word is too cheap in comparison to what he feels for Jihoon. He may sound dramatic and exaggerating, but that is the truth. In this world, no one can come up with a better definition for that particular word. 

And if at all Soonyoung's given the opportunity to define it, he's got only one word in his mind. 

Maybe that way, that four letter word won't be a verb or expression of one's feeling towards someone anymore.

 

'That is why I feel a little unworthy, hyung.' Soonyoung says, confused with his own thoughts. 'He deserves a lot better but at the same time I feel like I can give that to him....'

Joshua chuckled. 'What do you even want Soonyoung?' 

_Jihoon._

_I want Jihoon._

It's not a revelation, just a simple reminder. 

 

'I just wish that it is easier to convince him. He's just a stubborn little shit.' 

Joshua laughed kindly. 'Well, people become stubborn when they think you are talking away their happiness or preventing them from being what they think is right. Dokeyom for example, won't stop practicing and goes hard on himself even if I say the recording went great.' 

Soonyoung shook his head. 'At least we know what's up with Dokyeom. Jihoon is an enigma.' 

 

It is too difficult to pull out words from Jihoon. But his eyes- his eyes, they never lie. 

It lights up like a glowing candle when he desires something. But won't verbalize them.  It made everyone believe that Jihoon is incapable of wanting something. 

" _I go with the flow of time, Soonyoung."_

Jihoon had said, once. 

Time slips away everything. Which is why Soonyoung had decided to reach out for him, because he knows Jihoon won't come to him first. 

 

'You are overcomplicating things, Soonyoung.' Joshua said, already back to meddling with the system. 'Wipe out his fears and tell why he should come to Seoul. That's the only way you can bring him here.' 

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung almost felt guilty, having to use Jihoon like this. 

To make him the sole core of his lyrics, 

To use him as his inspiration, 

And to channel out his repressed feelings for him. 

The transition was smooth and subtle, that didn't come overwhelming him out of nowhere. It's like he had always known that Jihoon is someone whom he won't be able to live without. 

He realized that or to say, the fact came slapping to his face when he boarded the train to Seoul, the first time he got accepted by his label. He didn't get a wink of sleep that night, the excitement of embracing the awaiting future, the fear of tomorrow and a life without Jihoon. 

Songs came to him easily when he thought of Jihoon. 

Still, as he said earlier, those flowery words can't measure the depth of his feelings or to portray how much he values Jihoon. 

Jihoon.

Jihoon.

Jihoon.

Before his debut he had hoped that Jihoon would trail his path to Seoul, perhaps, find a future with him. Soonyoung should have known better. 

The gates that opened for him were not merciful with Jihoon. 

 

Soonyoung surprisingly finds himself up at the break of dawn. His apartment is filled with crisp cold air as he had let all the windows be opened.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he almost convinces himself that he is in Jihoon's room, crammed with books, a keyboard and various posters stuck on the wall. If he inched closer and let his hand spread on the bed, he would find Jihoon's toes wriggling in sleep. 

 

A lone tear descends down his cheek. 

When he opened his eyes, Seoul sky greets him, the sun in the horizon, slowly coming from its hide out. 

'If you'd just move with me...' 

_I can have my heart back._

_I can have my missing piece back.._

_I can have you -the you who completes me._

 

There's no use of backing out, there's no use of hiding his feelings from Jihoon. 

Jihoon is willing to be a pinwheel, allowing the wind to come in contact with him just as it likes. He wants to stand rooted and be the one who always embraces Soonyoung. 

And Soonyoung not going to contain his feelings anymore.

Because Jihoon should know that, wind is capable of taking you away with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated:)


	3. Jihoon

Time passed like a small stone rolling down from hill top : Fast and useless. 

Jihoon woke up, played piano, taught the children- sometimes college students- and spent lunch with people who wanted to get to know him. In silence, he saw the day running away from him and night coming to him- making him fall in love with the stars only to let the night go out of his grasp in the morning. 

His usual walk home consisted of side glancing at Soonyoung's poster near the street lamp, people gushing at it and some times he would just stand there staring at it -before shaking his head slightly, walking away. 

Walking away, that's all he has been doing when it comes to Soonyoung. 

He remembers speaking to Soonyoung, the first Christmas they spent away from each other. 

 

_"Jihoonie, you should come here. Seoul is the right place for you! You can enroll and learn!"_

_Jihoon casted a glance at the acceptance letter from one of the local art colleges in Busan, on his table._

_"That can't happen."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I can't, you know why"_

 

It never happened of course. 

They never really had the chance to speak after that and Jihoon didn't bother to tell Soonyoung that Seoul is not the place for him. Naturally, things returned back to the way it was but the gaping hole in his life remained as such. 

People have told him to date someone. The banker cousin of his colleague, his friend's brother -they all lined up, willing to spare some time, but Jihoon couldn't look at someone in their eyes, that way, knowing his heart is filled with eye smiles and squishy cheeks.

It is really unfair. 

A major drawback of unrequited feelings- 

You will never move on from it. 

 

 

Amidst the summer rains and evening wind, Jihoon found himself at his door step with a letter in his hand. 

A letter from Kwon Soonyoung.

 

 

_Dear Jihoon,_

 

_You know I'm not used to writing letters and my messages via texts are always shabby to your standards, so kindly adjust. My thoughts are muddled because I don't know how to convey what I want to tell, funny isn't it?_

 

 

Jihoon sat himself at the corner of his bed, reading the letter entirely-that went on for two pages. He folded the letter, tucking it under the pillow and fell back on to the bed, unceremoniously, sighing out loud. 

He's smiling so damn hard.

 

_-You are an enigma to me, Jihoon. I can't certainly guess what is going on inside your head, but nonetheless, I figured out what's going on inside of mine whenever I look at you. It didn't take me to reach Seoul to know that. You remember the beach outing we had in 2015 summer. There, I realized what is it with me.-_

 

Jihoon traced out the pictures of both them looking ecstatic at the beach, hair sticking in all directions and a gleeful smile evident on their faces. His fingers linger more on Soonyoung's image, remembering what he read in the letter.

 

_-You were with me when my interest for dance came to me. Like you saw the seed of my passion germinating and you nurtured it with your own love for music. I always dreamt of dancing to your song one day, both of us in the spot lights, filled with satisfaction and pride. And, I'am really proud of you for who you are, Jihoon. I mean it. If I were in your place, I would have been a broken mess washed away by the wind. But even then, I know you will save me.-_

 

The night falls and Jihoon thinks about his first time at his apartment, lying on the bed all lonely, after his father had passed away.

He tossed and turned, feeling like the old times out of nowhere. Jihoon rethinks the way how Soonyoung mentioned that he would come to save him. It's the truth actually, Jihoon won't hesitate to cross the world if it is for Soonyoung. 

And Soonyoung spamming his message app with "Are you okay" "How are you?" "Talk to me" "<3" what gave him the thread to hang on when loneliness consumed him back then.

 

_-You always enjoyed looking at the sky, Jihoon. I used to follow your gaze and look at the same sky and nothing extraordinary would get my attention. However, that gave me a perfect opportunity to look at you, to admire you.-_

 

Jihoon walked to his school, formally dressed. He's a little nervous inside because whatever he's about to do is a big leap. A big leap that's risky. But then he looks up at the sky and smiled. 

 

_-And now that I look at the sky, I understand why you appreciate the sight so much. It reminds me a lot about you. You always call me a star. For me you are the sea. I may appear to be far from you, but I will be always there for you, be it day or night. What I feel for you is more than appreciation, Jihoon.-_

 

High school kids roam around the corridor as Jihoon arranges stuff in his cabinet, placing them in a box. He retrieves few  photo cards from Soonyoung's album, looking at his best friend crazily smile in the pics. He opens up his wallet and tucks one in, tossing it away before he gets too distracted. 

 

_-I wanted to tell you all of this, looking into your eyes. But if you don't feel the same way for me, I don't think I'd be able to take it well. Yeah, I will ~~fucking~~  cry.-_

 

Jihoon spends the evening in the same field he met Soonyoung two weeks ago. The moon is early, appearing right opposite to the setting sun. Last time here, he was certain about finding his forever with his lonely house and Busan, but that letter from Soonyoung, is giving him a reason to think otherwise. 

 

_-I think of you someone who holds me down, drawing me to you and make me dance around you. Would you believe that if I told you that I wrote all songs thinking about you? (Even "touch me" I swear I'm not a pervert!) I was not trying to make it happen like that, but my words came to me only when I think of you. And I'm glad it is like that.-_

 

Jihoon chuckled at the memory, dumping all the albums in his carrier, not allowing himself to check the lyrics of the song one more time. It will truly drive him crazy. His house is now void of all essentials.

 

_-I don't want you to wait for me or anyone for that matter. You are not a lonely pinwheel waiting for the wind- or to put it this way, the wind that came to you one day blew you over, helping you reach the stars. If you are willing to come, I will gladly take you away from there.-_

 

The next day morning, the school principal looked at him with complete bewilderment and masked sadness. 

That evening, Jihoon walked out of school carrying the huge box, albeit finding it little difficult to carry. 

 

_-I want you in my life Jihoon. I don't want to label what you feel for me or what I feel for you. This is not just friendship, this is not a bro looking out for another bro. This is, however more than love, more than lust. At the end of the day, when I come home I want to see your face. I want to see you me being a star on the stage and I want to see you achieve your dreams.-_

 

Anxiety bubbled up inside of him, when he wondered if his profile could fetch him a job at one of the coveted music schools. When he hit that "Send" button, he had no regrets. 

 

_-It may sound selfish. It's okay if you think of me like that. In the end I want both of us to be happy and that's not happening if we stay far away from each other. I realized that when I boarded the train to Seoul for the first time.-_

 

Jihoon turned around to find his partially empty apartment, handing the keys to one of his friends. He hopes that one day, he could come back here with Soonyoung, making good new memories with him to compensate the loneliness he felt here. 

 

_-If you see me in your future like I see you in mine, please accept this ticket to Seoul and come to me.-_

 

When the sight of Busan train station began to blur due to the fast pace of the moving train, Jihoon lets out a sigh, responsibilities weighing over him, the excitement of meeting Soonyoung and- the worry of being a burden to the man.....to the man...he cannot withstand the hate from. 

 

_-Trust me when I say you won't be a burden to me. But I will annoy you by pressing kisses to your pretty face every day, I will hug you till you cannot breathe, I will cling to you like a puppy. So if anything, I'll be a burden to you. You're an one man army, Lee Jihoon. I'm just going to be your side kick, or General, whatever you prefer!-_

 

The worry instantly fades away when Jihoon reminds himself of the words in the letter.

 

_-I will be waiting for you in Seoul station. If you accept this ticket and come to me, I'll take it that you are willing to be my other half. I will be wearing a black tee, the black snap back you gifted me and a black mask. I will be there, waiting for you. If you don't want to, that's fine by me as well. But without fail-_

 

The train halted with a screech and the passengers stepped out of their respective compartments in a hurry. The platforms got crowded in an instant and Jihoon stood there, with a duffel bag, lost like a tiny fish in the sea. He looked around desperately for a man wearing black snap back and mask, but to his rotten luck, he found none. 

The crowd pushed him around -not allowing him to stand in a place, and Jihoon figured that's how Seoul life is going to be: busy and bustling.

He looked left and right, trying to find a place where he can support his heavy bag and-

 

_-But without fail, I will be there, waiting for you.-_

 

-Jihoon found Soonyoung, in all black. His mask covers his mouth and nose, pretty much allowing Jihoon only to notice the widened eyes which slowly morphs into his favorite eye smile. 

Jihoon mirrors that expression, pointing his finger at his own duffel bag. Soonyoung follows the motion and nods his head excitedly. 

They both try and some how manage to move past the people rushing in, standing in front of each other. Neither Jihoon nor Soonyoung is able to utter a word, both staring like this moment will some how disappear into dust. 

Soonyoung was the one to make the first move, pulling down his mask, surprising Jihoon by his bold action.

Before the younger could get a chance to look if anyone spotted the dancer, Soonyoung leaned down to press a gentle, reverent kiss on Jihoon's forehead, cupping his cheeks softly. 

 

                                                                                           _\- With love, Soonyoung.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
